


Concerning Boredom and Communication Errors

by theshyscorpion



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jacob and Cassandra are worried, M/M, but they have no reason to be, communication errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyscorpion/pseuds/theshyscorpion
Summary: Jacob and Cassandra are worried that Ezekiel is going to get bored and leave them. Based on Ezekiel's lines in And the Fables of Doom: "When it stops being fun, I get bored. And when I get bored, I'm gone."





	Concerning Boredom and Communication Errors

Jacob and Cassandra lay on the couch in the main area, Cassandra snuggled in Jacob's arms and Jacob running a hand idly through her auburn hair. Cassandra asked suddenly, "How long have we been together?" 

Jacob's hand paused in her hair. "Huh. I guess it's been...three months now since you bounded up to Ezekiel and I one day and asked if we would be willing to date you. And each other." 

Cassandra laughed quietly. "Yeah. I'm just getting a little...worried. Ezekiel hasn't been himself for the past week or so. Do you think he's okay?" 

Jacob sighed. "I'm sure he is. I'm worried too, though, but probably for different reasons." 

Cassandra looked up at him. "Why are you worried?" 

Jacob swallowed hard before answering. "I'm just....I hope he's not getting bored with us. He seems to do things until he loses interest, and then just up and quits. I really don't want us to be just another mess where the novelty wears off." 

Cassandra kissed Jacob's cheek. "I'm sure Ezekiel wouldn't do that. We love him, and he loves us, and we're going to make this work. Trust in that, and we'll be just fine." 

Jacob nodded before relaxing again, alone with his thoughts as Cassandra dozed in his arms. 

Little did they know, Ezekiel had been standing in the doorway, and had heard everything.

~~~~~

The next morning, Ezekiel confronted them at breakfast before Eve and Jenkins were up. "So, I overheard you two thought I was getting ready to leave you," he said casually, pouring a glass of orange juice. 

Jacob picked at his toast. "Ezekiel, we didn't mean it like that. We were just worried that you didn't want to be with us anymore." 

"You could've came and talked to me." 

"I was planning to," Cassandra added in. "But I thought you wanted space to figure things out." 

Ezekiel set down the juice carton. "You two know me. I'm all-in, with everything. And I thought it over as seriously as I've ever thought about anything in my life before I agreed to this. I'm all-in with this. I want it to work. I'm going to get distant, but I need you to trust me not to leave you!" 

Jacob took Ezekiel's hand. "Hey. It was just a little communication issue. We talked, we're all on the same page now, and it's going to be okay." 

Cassandra nodded, kissing Ezekiel's cheek before breezing out of the room and calling, "It's movie night tonight, boys!" 

They chuckled at her enthusiasm, and Ezekiel squeezed Jacob's hand reassuringly before they parted ways. All three hearts were lighter than they'd been the night before.


End file.
